


RG300 6mm

by Dargleew



Series: Picture(kresby) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargleew/pseuds/Dargleew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RG300, 6mm. A ta modrá tam nepatří, ale neodolala jsem Johnovým očím ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	RG300 6mm

**Author's Note:**

> RG300, 6mm. A ta modrá tam nepatří, ale neodolala jsem Johnovým očím ;)

[](http://dargleew.rajce.idnes.cz/Sherlock/#)   



End file.
